Truth or dare Just got Looney!: Continued
by XxjewelxX1333
Summary: A continuation of the fanfic "Truth or dare just got Looney!" from 2011. Asks any Looney tunes character of your choice (including myself) a question or dare and watch them complete it with wacky antics thrown in! Takes place in the format of TLTS. Hope you enjoy this continuation! Sorry for such a long wait!


Hey everyone. You probably don't remember but back in 2011 I started a Truth or dare fan fiction called "Truth or dare Just got Looney!" Starring me and the TLTS characters doing dares and answering questions with a running storyline. I wrote it back when I was in elementary school and now I am in highschool. A lot has happened in This time, between school work,socializing and other

personal matters. I've recently rediscovered the show I truly love and started watching it regularly again. And I found some time to continue the story since I miss doing it so much. The writing will be much better as well as time has allowed me to write better quality fiction that more people will enjoy,I am also in a writing course at my school where I am learning more about the pacing of fiction writing. Feel free to comment dares or questions for ANY looney tunes character you want. Bugs,Daffy,Tina,Lola and me will still run the Truth or Dare but now I am opening this up to any character you want! I remember some of what went on before,but we are basically gonna restart on a whole new foot since I lost access to my old account as I have said on the comments of the old story. I'm so sorry for the long wait,I'll make it up to you. I promise. Anyways without further delay,here are the characters you love being introduced again!

Christina: I hope everyone received that mass text message I sent, this will be really awkward if they didn't.

*knock at the door*

Christina: YAAAAAAAAY SOMEONES HERE!

*opens door*

Bugs: You've been expecting me.

Christina: Yes I have, welcome back to truth or dare just got Looney! I know its been awhile but thank you for coming back to do it again!

Bugs: I couldnt have the show go on without me...I am the show. *winks*

Christina: That sounds like something Daffy would say.

Bugs: I should have warned you earlier, Speaking of Daffy...

Daffy: I'm here, I'm here! Christina, I just couldn't have the show go on without me, after all I am the show! *runs in door with luggage*

Bugs: *rolls eyes* oh give me a break.

Christina: *laughs* Come on in guys, so how have things been? Have you kept in touch with Lola and Tina?

Daffy: *opens fridge and grabs a soda* Tina's old news, I had to break it off. Besides coming back and remembering it all I realized I left the girl of my dreams back in LA. So i'm happy to announce I have a new girlfriend!

Christina: *squeals* Oh Daffy you shouldnt have!

Bugs: *facepalms* So Daffy, why don't you tell Christina who your new girfriend is...before her head explodes or something.

Daffy: Why Bugs Id be happy to! After all, you already know everything about her. *shows screensaver of Taylor Swift*

Christina: So...your new girlfriend is Taylor Swift?...

Daffy: We've been dating for 2 weeks. She wrote Love story about me, and her recent album about me to! We have the most perfect relationship!

Bugs: *sarcastic cough* Not to mention the most imaginary relationship. At least ive had my girlfriend say my name.

*Daffy angrily storms off to the cough*

Christina: *whispers to Bugs* I'll play along... Taylor sounds great Daffy, truly happy for you.

Bugs: So how did you get the place all tto yourself this time?

Christina: Well, I told my family I run a fanfiction show where the characters from Looney Tunes do truths and dares for others amusement!...so they said they were going on vacation until I stopped hallucinating.

Bugs: Ahh Parents these days.

Christina: I guess were just waiting for Lola and Tina and we can begin.

Daffy: What about Taylor? *whines*

Christina: Okay this is actually becoming sad.

Bugs: You're telling me.

*Knock on the door*

Christina: I'll get i-

Lola: *bursts through door* Yaaaaay, so happy to return. So happy to see everyone. Bugs! You're here to!

Daffy: Okay Bugs, point proven. *eye rolls*

Christina: Great to see you Lola, I cant wait to begin. Hopefully we will get some truths and dares.

*knocks on door*

Lola: Ohhhhhh I forgot to mention, I brought a friend with me, a surprise for Bugs.

*tree falls outside*

Bugs: Oh thanks...I wonder what it could be. *looks outside* *faints*


End file.
